


Scorpio

by Surisun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assassins, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles, Revenge, Shock, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Tortured Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surisun/pseuds/Surisun
Summary: He was A Terminator. .A killing machine with no heart..Only that. .the Scorpio wasn't always a killer. ....Long time ago ,  he was just...a man...Pretty boring man..Still, it doesn't take a lot to turn an incconet man to a murderer..Just ..break his soul..But then big brown eyes came and made him feel something that he didn't know he was still capable of ever feeling , in the matter of fact he didn't think he was capable of feeling nearly anything at this point ..But he did...AND now he had to do something about it. .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *It is my birthday week ..yey me !!
> 
> So i decided to give myself a present by writing and posting this story..  
> And since it is already finished I will be posting a new chapter daily till we are done ..  
> *Now, spelling and grammar mistakes are probably all over the place..so, I'll appreciate pointing them out to get them fixed...  
> * enjoy

Chapter one 

 

He clearly remembered the light green shadow of Julian's eyes , olive with a rim of yellow near the centre, slightly darker than Ellen's but way lighter than his giving him the unique and the most attractive eyes He had ever seen . 

They were not brown though , but they tend to get impossibly big sometimes when the kid was sad or surprised just like those brown eyes that he was currently looking at, maybe this was the reason his heart was doing this weird fluttering like it forgot how to beat all of a sudden as the brown eyes kept digging deep in to his soul and awakening some old buried memories. 

He felt something that he didn't know he was still capable of ever feeling , in the matter of fact he didn't think he was capable of feeling nearly anything at this point when all his life was basically a vicious cycle of eat, sleep, get the damn job done then repeat.. He was not a man of emotions.. no time for that.. or more accurately no place for that...

He had a job and he was damn good in it.. so he had never needed more..

They called him " the Scorpio", because he usually preferred to shoot small poisonous needles that kill silently ,rapidly, and just too effectively without the need to use any loud heavy guns . He never hesitates , just finishes the job , never ask questions, never look twice and as long as he gets paid he would not mind killing his own brother if it came to it .This is why he was the best and this is why they paid him as mush as he wanted.. He would always make sure the job is done and never looks behind his back. .

He was A Terminator. .  
A killing machine with no heart..  
Only that. .  
the Scorpio wasn't always a killer. ....

Long time ago , he was just...a man...

Pretty boring man..

He had a wife and son, a dog and a house with a backyard, he wear suit for the job and watched games on TV with his beer buddies .He took his wife to dinner and helped his son in science projects.

Once upon a time, he was even ..happy!  
He laughed from his his heart and went to sleep with a smile on his lips.  
But then..when exactly real life turned to be a fairy tale?  
It never did ..and one day the tragedy entered his life without even knocking on the door first..  
It just stormed in.. destroying every thing in its way and leaving nothing but a big dark hole behind. .  
Just enough to ruin everything. .  
And this tragic end was nothing but the beginning. .  
See.. it doesn't take a lot to turn an incconet man to a murderer.. 

Just ..break his soul..

That day , he came home early , but only to find his once beautiful wife and his only son laying in their own blood poles, tortured and barley recognizable, 

"Who?! How?! Why?!!" 

He asked ..A lot .

What did he done? What did they done ? 

" Damn it ,Why ? !!"

After a year and a half of invastigations, the case was closed without ever being solved , leaving behind a broken desperate man who lost everything in one night..

The day Ellen and Julian died he died too..  
He buried himself with them and was nothing more than an empty shill of a man who craved nothing but revenge. .

Because..Revenge was his right! !

And it would only come by his own hands and not through the damn police or the so called justice system..  
This mad world doesn't know any kind of justice anyway!  
"Why?!"  
The question that held more sense yet no sense at all! !  
He stopped seeking any reasonable answers in this jungle that is called the world and worked to be the strongest and most frail ,  
It was a promise he made to himself: show no mercy..

"The strong eats the weak.."

And it was just the easiest down spiral that he had ever gone through. .  
One day he woke up and looked to himself in the mirror and a cold hearted monster looked back at him. .

It was only the first time that he felt something when he ended someone's life then it never happened again..  
A black scorpion tattoo decorated the back of his clean shaved head , dead look in his dark green eyes and a bow knife in his heavy black boots . He was easily the type of " shoot first , ask later " or more accurately " just shoot first " , no time for talking...

.............................

Brown eyes was a 17 or maximum 18 year old kid,  
One or two years younger than Julian would be if he had ever lived,  
His orders were to roughen the kid a little bit, take some photos and keep him in the basement of the abondened house they took him to for a couple of days till the next order of finishing the kid comes.

Kidnapping brown eyes was a piece of cake actually, he waited till the kid was driving in some abondened road and throw some nails under his tyres ; enough for the kid to pull over ,Yet the boy still had some fight in him till the chloroform in the rag knocked him out .  
Scorpio didn't mind. .he had no problem in breaking the kid in to submission in the slowest and most painful ways..

He didn't give him time to actually wake up before he punched his jaw, twice, splitted his lip , gave him a black eye and a couple of cracked rips to make him beautifully bloodied for his photo session. The kid kept in and out of consciousness for little over 36 hours and then another 2 till he got over the confused clouded state of mind and understand that he was kidnapped. 

Normally , Scorpio wasn't fond with conversations , so he kept the gag in his victums mouths.. but those eyes...  
He couldn't. .  
So the gag was out again few minutes later..  
He preferred to get distracted by the kid's mouth rather than his big confused eyes and it is not like anyone could hear him here even if he screamed on top of his lungs. .  
So, let him babble if he wants ..  
Plus , there was always the blind fold if he got bored. .

" what do you want from me?!" The kid asked in slightly hoarse voice and Scorpio didn't even lift his head from the phone in his hands,  
This was one was a classical anyway,  
people tend to ask for the "why" alot..

" what do you want from me? What did I do ? Why ?!"  
It was the reasoning again..something he once tried himself, but again it was only fair to deny others the satisfaction of knowing the " Why " since he he never knew his "why"..

" my dad is the Sheriff, he will find me and he will make sure you won't see the sunlight again "

Threatens.. yeah...very expected.. that was the second step , still the kid was not scared shitless yet, instead he spoke in impressively calm tone , like he had done that many times before ..  
He wondered what kind of life that kid led to be like this..

But it doesn't changes anything though. .

He kept ignoring the kid..

" talk to me you jerk..you took the gag , you want me to talk ..so just answer my damn question , what do you want from me?!"

Scorpio walked away and left him tied alone in the cold basement. .  
......................................

It kept getting cold as the time passed and Stiles guessed that night must be advancing. .

It was early October so weather wasn't supposed to be very cold but the empty dark basement or his injuries or maybe both made cold was settle deep in his bones.He was hungry and thirsty and his bladder ached from the need to be emptied but no matter how hard he screamed, no one heared him and it didn't take a genius to know he was kept away from any contact to the outside or they won't be leave him without a mouth gag. 

Still, he could not just stop screaming for the help that never came till he couldn't do it anymore before he let himself sag down as much as the handcuffs allowed him and gave up for the call of every cell in his aching body.. The sharp stabbing pain in his chest every time he took a breath only got worse with sniffing and sobbing when the despair had finally got him , but again he wasn't strong enough to hold still ..

God...  
He was so scarred and wished his dad was here...  
No matter how many times he ran with wolves or wondered around crime scenes , right now, he was a scared loony kid inside a dark cold basement that wanted nothing but to go home . 

He wanted his friends. .

He wanted his dad..

He was sick of being dragged to this type of shit more times than he can count. What kind of life style that makes a teenager thinks about this being his last day every single day of his life?! Sure ,It was exciting at first , but soon enough the adrenaline rush had faded into pain and anger and so much damn fear and he just felt like ENOUGH is ENOUGH now!!

Is it werewolves this time? Or is it hunters? !  
Who kidnapped him? This man ?

Is it some other crazy supernatural being who wanted to use the weak little human as a bite ? Again!  
But the creapy man didn't acknowledge him at all ,not even by eye contact and that usually meant nothing good , if someone wanted to break him they sure were taking their sweet time doing it which was really bad since Stiles wasn't known of being patient,  
but what other choice did he have ?

Right now, he takes what they give him..

........................

Orders of killing the kid didn't come next morning which meant another day that he had to endure and deal with the annoying nagging. Scorpio was a professional, and this job was practically a joke but for some odd reason he found himself wishing to get rid of it already.  
The kid spent the early part of the night screaming for help before he finally gave up and knew there was no way out. the look of despair that must had been on his face was something Scorpio wished he was there to see .  
It was certainly going to make up for putting up with the annoying screams , but still , he still has some time with the kid and he sure was going to wipe that attitude out of his arrogant little head before he gets his orders and break it.  
When he entered the basement, the kid was dangling at the corner like he left him yesterday , his cuffed hands above his head and his tied ankles were bloodied with the effort of struggling to set himself free , one of his eyes was half shut with swelling and the rest of his face was painted yellow and purple with bruises, splitted lip and dry blood all over his chin and upper shirt . Scorpio knew that the thin shirt was only covering the coloured torso beneath it but doing a very poor job in providing any kind of warmth, not by the way the kid was trembling anyway, but again that can be from pain too , and it is not like he care anyway, it was only his observation skills kicking in.  
He stood in front of the boy for few seconds and when it elicited no response at all he simply through the water bucket he was holding in the kid's face ,waking him with a deep gasp and a wet cough,

" you jerk! Ahhhh" cough " that hurts like a mother you jerk !!"

A couple of minutes later , the kid was done with his coughing ,gasping, swearing and fighting for breath without aggravating the pain from his broken ribs battel , 

" you..bastard. .you could've waken me up without drowning me you idiot! "

Scorpio moved fast, pulling his hair roughly till his eyes looked back at him and the kid instantly went silent and his breath hatched like he anticipated being hit , and maybe he would've hit him some other time but right now he just shoved a bottle of water on to his mouth , chalking him a little before he would understand what was happening till his brain caught up and started to move his throat muscles into swallowing. He made him drink half of the bottle before pulling it out just as the kid was about to protest , he then moved to uncuff him and brought his hands in front of his body , tightened them again and shoved a protein bar into them.

The kid looked at him for a moment and swallowed hard like he was struggling to make a decision before his hunger finally won and he started to take small bites, finishing the whole thing .

Scorpio then moved to undo the restrains around his ankles and ignored the way the kid kept flinching even when he was clearly making a huge effort of not showing his fear , he dragged him then into the bucket in the corner of the dark basement and few minutes later the boy finally started doing his business after short period of being hesitant .

Scorpio found it amusing , worrying about peeing in a bucket when he actually should be worried about much more important things , but no problem, that realisation should not be so far and soon enough peeing in the bucket would be the fun part of the day. 

He roughly drugged him back and secured his restrains the way they were the night before ignoring the pained noises the kid kept doing when he pulled the cuffs extra tight just to make him more uncomfortable, but not enough to cut his circulation, he knew the wounds there were still fresh and the pressure on it was enough to make the little brat thinks twice before he tries to move next time,

" what do you want from me? " 

The damn kid started in hoarse voice.

" whatever you try to do..This. .you think you will break me or something but it won't work! I won't say anything so you are just wasting your time in nothing! "

Scorpio rolled his eyes, if the damn kid thought that any of his babbling was important ,then he was stupider than he originally thought .

" if you won't talk then I won't too and tell whoever that you work for to go to hell !"

Scorpio rolled his eyes again , punched him in his side one more time just for his personal entertainment before heading out the old basement. 

........................................ .

Stiles was starting to get more than little panicked when hours rolled and no one came back. Since he woke there was no one else beside the creapy /terrifieing man with the the Scorpion tattoo on the back of his head, or at least that what he thought the tattoo was in the dim light that escaped when the man kept the door open erlier .  
He was starting to rethink his decision of silence, afraid that his stubbornness have caused him to lose the previlage of being fed and dragged to the sorry excuse of a bathroom for the rest of the day.  
See, he was a cop's kid and he was smart enough to not make the bad guys angry that they starve him or hit him ( badly ) or simply kill him ,so, he felt fortunat when the cold night rolled in and Scorpion man came again repeating the same steps from erlier. 

Stiles didn't like to be silent even when dragged him in to troubles . He knew that the more he talked the more the chance this man would do too and that might be the only way for him to get anything useful .Still, the man never talked, only hit, and really if those werewolves or hunters have endured the troubles of kidnapping him then at least they should say what the hell they wanted , soon, because Stiles truly didn't know who he was dealing with and how much he was supposed to say any way , he kept the general dialogue out of fear of making things worse if he wasn't careful.

The day ended without having any clues and despair was crawling easily again in to his chest , he didn't know how much he can take before he breaks as the cold darkness was winning. Under the light everything was easier, spitting in the face of the devil and never looking twice, but at dark..nothing was easy. Old memories and night terrors came to life reducing him in to scared little boy..  
The second day he was sure that he was only kept as a hostage to threaten his friends rather than being questioned. the creapy man kept ignoring him and basically handling him as if he was a rag doll without speaking even a simple order like 'move' or 'drink'.

He couldn't cover his lack of patience with how Stiles made every thing extra hard. They played a small game , the more difficult that Stiles act the more roughly the man pushed him around and hurt him more than needed. It appered that he enjoyed the sight of the writhing, trembling kid in so much pain. 

By the third day ,however, Stiles was on the down spiral faster than he thought, all the handling wasn't allowing his ribs to heal or even settle down for a bit and the cold nights that he had nothing to protect himself from were taking a toll on his body more than he can usually deal with. He probably had a fever by the way every inch in his body ached and how fuzzy his head felt, then the nasty cough started and got worse every passing hour and he couldn't stop shivering. .He wondered why was it taking so long for his dad and the pack to find him? They most be looking for him but why was it taking so damn long? 

A spike of fear ran through his body when a stupid idea suddenly implanted itself in to his brain : what if no one was looking for him anymore? What if they looked for a couple of days then stopped when they couldn't find any thing? What if he was going to die hear with pneumonia before anyone ever finds him? 

He curled on himself painfully with an overwhelming sense of fresh vulnerability and just let himself sag like a bag of flour with the exhaustion that dominated his fevered body. It was easy to lose himself to fear when he had no energy to run away from it the way he always did and somehow the realisation that he actually might die this time and that it might be very soon hit him hard in the face. This time he was totally alone , no one what so ever was here with him to save the day or even hear Stiles last words and promise to take care of his dad. It was just him in god only knows where abducted by god only knows who..

He sighed ..and with the last bit of consciousness he did something that he never did before; he closed his eyes and whispered to nothing but the darkness that hugged his body and soul..

Stiles Stilinski prayed for being saved before it was too late. .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 

They needed two more days for the drug deal to finish and pass under the nose of the police department, and it was up to Scorpio to keep the kid alive till then so his dad turn a blind eye on Ramero and his men.

Ramero was the man who hired him and also the head of one of the biggest drug business in Los Angeles . He was not a man who spill alot of unnecessary blood but again cash always had the upper hand and no one can blame a man for killing if his million of dollars deal was at risk.

Plus, it was the damn cop fault from the start. If Stallinski took the money they offered him in the first place , his kid would've been safe and sound under his roof right now, but the stupid cop had to play moral and threaten to call the FBI if Ramero or his men got their dirty laundry near Beacon hills.

It was stupid .. Things should be easy in small towns. .no real supervision and greedy sheriffs who can easily be bribed .It was supposed to pass any petrol car without even words exchange if Stallinski didn't mess every thing up. His son's life was only a simple price to be paid for playing with an opponent that was way over his head. 

In the forth day , he found the kid more folded on himself than usual , wheezing and shaking so badly like he was suffocating . He kept mumbling incoherently and when Scorpio used the light of his phone's screen to take a better look at him. the kid looked ashen pale and just granted in pain scrambling away from the light like it burned his eyes, and after three days of almost no light at all it probably did, but still Scorpio caught the sweat drenched, flushed face easily as the kid kept mumbling his half words into the walls. It was obvious like day light that the kid was sick , and by the sound of it he probably had pneumonia. It would be fine if his dad didn't ask for more pictures as a prove that his son was still alive . the way the kid looked, however, more a zombie than a human would make these photos more of a problem than a help. so first he had to put the kid togather enough for his photo session then he can let him die for all he cares.

He tried to unfold the tingled limbs and ignored the heat that radiated from the skin under his touch in the process. The kid moaned his protest softly but didn't really wake up to the touch, in other life and time such a boy should be rushed to the hospital but in this basement all he could offered was little gentle handling as Scorpio undid the restrains around his ankles and his hands letting the boneless body slides slowly to the ground. The kid mumbled a soft " Daddd. .it hu-rts" before sobbing weakly through shuttering teath.

Then his body trembled, which was quite intimidating in the eyes of the cold hearted man to just take out his gun and end the suffering of this whimpering animal.  
Only his long practiced self control held his hand in their place when his feet moved outside the smelly place to bring a pillow and a couple of blankets.

However, by the time he came back to the basement the kid was gasping hard with blue lips and nail s. Scorpio's mind worked fast in collecting the pieces togather, because by the way the kid was coughing and his previous broken ribs, he might have easily punctured a lung by some shifted ribs ,then something in memory of his old life lightened, the time when he went camping with Julian one summer and some other kid in the camp fell from a tree and couldn't breath . some medic then used his help in the kid's triage .

Right now the boy between his hands had the same signs that the little boy in the camp had long years ago,and if that was right ..then it wasn't a panctured lung ,it was a pneumothorax. 

Scorpio wasn't a medic , but long time of working alone in this kind of job killed his hesitation when it came to similar situations, so without really thinking he took out one of his largest, still non poisoned needles, and stabbed the kid chest with it,making him gaspe in a long deep ratlling breath before breaking in to painful round of coughing, then without really thinking Scorpio held the sweat drenched body in between his hands and old muscles memory kicked in as he soothed the boy gently before he had time to even register it. Stiles kept breathing hard and calling for his dad to make the pain go away.

"Dad"...

Yeah ..Once upon a time that was him.. long time ago he would answer that call with all his senses and hold no effort in soothing every ache and every pain ..

" Dad..Daddy.."

"Yes..yes son.. I am here"

Someone whispered with achingly familiar voice that he had troubles distinguishing it from his own rarely used voice , then hands that he can swere they were his moved automatically to gather the week body close into his chest 

" Julian. ..I am here"

............

He is back to a very familiar bedroom with pale blue walls and car posters everywhere, because that what Julian loved...cars..

Julian came home with a terrible cold and Ellen was at her sick mother today in some doctor appointment , so, he didn't want to call her and upset her even more with something that he can easily handle like a rediculous cold .He brought up a wet rag ,some kids tilanol and decided to nurse his little kid back to health all by himself. Few hours later he was sitting with his back to the small head board with a shivering little boy in his hands and a difficult decision to whether rush him to the ER or not because the fever wasn't breaking or even showing any sign of improvement. Thankfully his train of thoughts was broken by a haggard looking Ellen opening the door slowly ,not expecting at all what she had seen, 

"what happened? Honey, Julian, What is going on? " 

Her hands moved rapidly and skillfully, clutching the mesrible little boy from his hands to her chest as he struggled with telling her how he tried everything but the fever is just not getting better. She just looked at him with tired yet sad eyes and said nothing then scooped Julian and walked rapid careful steps to the bathroom , gently sitting the little boy in the bath tub and adjusting the warm water and washing the heat away..

After that , Julian slept soundly all night. .

In the week end he took Ellen out for dinner, kissed her thin long fingers and told her that she is their gurdian angel and only her magical touch can keep them alive. .  
He knew it is true because he was no longer alive when he lost her ,all the magic was sucked out of his life leaving him an empty man with deeply buried feelings that threaten to explode like a bomb any freakin minute. he tried hard to let go and ignored every thing till they dulled in to a background throp that even if it wasn't perfect ,it was easy to live with . 

But God! Didn't he miss Ellen's magical touch that was the only thing capable of healing the floods of agony that threatened to escape if he ever lit his guard down for just a moment. He thought he was doing it right till this damn brown eyes boy came and passed all the defences that the Scorpio made sure of building over long years.. 

It is ironic because the kid wasn't even aware by anything at the moment, let the fact that he was breaking through one of the most powerful and cold blood assassins. Scorpio held the kid easily out of the cold basement into a warm cosy bed before he ran to the bathroom and filled the bath tub, the way he once saw his wife do, he then scooped the boy and lowered him slowly into the warm water as he kept whispering gentle wards into his ears,

" you will be okay Julian " he said,  
" daddy is going to take good care of you"

...................................................

 

He felt delicious warmth seeps through his body just before something soft and cold touched his head and send a weak tremble down his spine. He tried to move his hand and take away the annoying cold thing but a calloused hand held his fingers away as a voice whispered,  
" shhh , leave it alone kiddo it is going to help"  
Stiles didn't recognise the voice but he didn't also care when the warmth kept saducing him to the land of dreams. .

.....................

The next time he had the energy to actually open his eyes . Shy early morning light made its way through the translucent curtains, casting pale yellow halo that was just enough for Stiles to make the outlines of his surroundings, though nothing looked even little bit familiar and for a moment he was so confused, trying to remember how he got there and what the hell happened to everyone else since he was lying alone in the middle of completely strange place?

His heart started to race when all the memories float back in to his brain, being kidnapped, feeling cold and sick and thinking that no one would find him, the man who kept hurting him and ignoring him..  
Something in the back of his head screamed that he should run away right now while another small part of his brain told him that he must probably already been saved since he was lying comfortably on a warm bed and not on wet floor of cold basement , even if this place didn't exactly looked like a hospital. 

Still, he made the mistake of trying to move just for a strong fit of wet cough to wreck his body and shoot hot white pain through his aching chest, reminding him of what was it to have broken ribs..  
He heared the door opens and hoped that he was going to meet his dad's worried face or even one of his friends, but never in a million year that he expected to be faced with .. this man,

" oh you are awake..try to calm down and breath slowly to stop this nasty cough, now"

Stiles felt his blood go cold and his breathing became even more difficult , the man facing him was the least likely person to ever think that he might help him and he involuntary started to crawl back till he hit the head board behind. the man didn't seems to acknowledge his fear and only moved closer to catch something from the nightstand next to his head ,making Stiles hold his breath in anticipation, 

" I think you could use some extra cough syrup "  
Scorpio said in low voice as if he was speaking to himself and Stiles didn't know what was he supposed to do since his captor was too close for any attempt to run away .He closed his eyes and panted with laboured breaths and waited for some kind of a hit or being dragged back in to the horrible basement, only nothing of that ever happened and once he calmed down a little to actually open his eyes, a bottle of cough syrup met his gaze, 

" come on kiddo, I know you don't like the taste but it will help"  
Stiles gulped and looked around him for a moment unable to sort reality from mind tricks, 

" come on , make yoir dad proud , let's not do this in the hard way "

Stiles breath quickened , whatever dirty game this man was trying this time was starting to make him angry and he didn't know how much time he can keep his calm mask.  
Scorpio sighed and stood up suddenly,  
" I give up " he said in frustrated voice making Stiles blinks his eyes in surprise, 

" only your mom can make you take it without all the fuss , right? "

What?!

" I wish you listen to me more kid , I really do, but anyway, aren't you hungry? I made soup "

Stiles frowned, " s-soup?!"

" chicken noodles, your favourite "

" oh , OH, I really. ..errrr. . I feel tired, can I ..can I just sleep? "

Scorpio sighed, " I would like to feed you first but if you are so tired maybe it can waits for a couple of hours? ha?"

" ...... "

" have some rest kiddo "

He trembled under the blanket that was being tucked around him and fight long to not to fall asleep .The only thing he was sure about now that this is a nightmare, and he need to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

 

Someone pat his arm and whispered,  
" wake up"  
But it was so good here, warm and fluffy and he wasn't coughing his lungs out for a change , so why can't they leave him alone, 

" wake up, we have to go"

" mmmmmm , five minutes "

" no ..no Julian we have to move right now "  
It's not fair. .he was so tired. .

And who the hell was Julian? 

" come on kid , I don't want to disturb those ribs by carrying you down stairs, wake up "  
Ribs..right. .

He reluctantly opened his eyes and gasped in surprise at the dark green eyes gazing at him, the man , his kidnapper was the one who pat his arm and called for him to wake,

" w- what the.."

" we don't have time, come on now"

" Why? ! What is happening? "

" no time for that now Julian, they are coming "

" who?! Who's coming? And who's Julian?  
"

Hands were moving him now , sitting him then rising him up without his permission, his limps felt like cooked noodles anyway but still ,

" s-stop!"

" don't worry kid , I will be gentle, come on move with me , I don't want to jostle those ribs"

" I. ." 

He was now walking slowly ,painfully slowly, yet he couldn't keep the hiss of pain away, 

" sorry, sorry ,you can rest in the car"  
Stiles kept going, 

" where? where are we going? "

" the beach house "

" the beach. .?!"

" yeah, the one we used to go to when you were young "

" what? ..where?!"

" you were too young, probably you don't remember, I'll till you in the car..now we just have to move fast"

Nothing was making any sense, this man , his kidnapper and his torturer was actually talking to him and touching him with a strange gentleness like he didn't want to hurt him for real... something wasn't right and every alarm started ringing inside his head, was it a new game this man is playing? ! They were trying to make him lose his mind or something? ! What the hell was happening? !

He breathed deeply, fighting against the combination of nausea and another coughing fit. The only reasonable explanation was that his friends or his dad were close, they found him and this man was being gentle cause he needed Stiles cooperation to howl them faster in to some other abondened place where his friends won't ever find him .The idea sent a spark of fear down his spine, and he tried to slip from the man arm and run out of this damn room to meet the pack half the way out of the house, however, Scorpion man was way faster , Stiles didn't make it even to the stairs before strong arms circled his waist and stoped him dead in his track, 

" where do you think you are going? "

Cold voice whispered , making Stiles breath quickens , he closed his eyes and waited for the hit that must be coming, 

" wait for me to help you down , you still weak son"

Stiles eyes snapped open,  
" w- what ?"

" we are leaving, just wait for me to grab every thing that we need"

" I ..I am not going anywhere with you ... I know my friends are here ..that is why you want to move me "

Scorpio frowned and tightened his grip around Stiles thin waist making him hiss in pain ,  
" listen " he said,  
" I really want to do this easy way son , but you are not giving me a choice here "

Suddenly, Stiles felt himself being shoved roughly against the the man's muscular built in a messy fireman's hold and before anything register he was pushed in to the passenger seat of a big track. Scorpio was right behind him , sliding in to the driver seat and starting the car , the idea of grabbing what they need was no longer in his mind,  
" what you did will cost us to stop somewhere along the way to get some stuff, now, I need you to lose the attitude and start to listen to what I am saying, do you hear me? " despite the threatenIng the words were soft though, no heat behind them

Stiles didn't answer, both anger and fear battling inside his mind,  
" I said, do you hear me Julian? " the man repeated in slight anger this time making Stiles flinch ,

" y- yes"

" good, now get some sleep "

..................................

There was no bondage , no blindfold, no mouth gag.  
If Stiles wanted to open the door and jump , nothing would hold him back, except maybe the fact that the man next to him was driving crazy fast and he wouldn't make it in one piece if he jumped. Still, he could clearly see that they were heading to the cost like Scorpio had told him and it made him more suspectious and irritated than being bonded and blindfolded. He didn't like that nothing was making sense anymore and instead of being punished for trying to run away, the man broght him a sandwich and some juice from the diner in the gas station they stopped in 2 hours ago,  
" you should eat, you need to get your health back"

Stiles sighed quitly,  
" you ..you called me Julian. .Who is that?"

Scorpio looked at him amused for a moment before turning his eyes back to the road,  
" is that supposed to be funny now?"

" no" Stiles frowned,  
" I. .." was it possible that this man got the wrong person? Did he think his name was Julian ?  
" I. ..my name is Stiles Stilinski "

" your name is Julian McCartney " Scorpio rolled his eyes,  
" is that 'Stiles' a new fictional charcter that you are obsessed with now?"

" no ...Sir ..I think you have the wrong person "

" stop this now Julian, it is not funny at all and I won't mind you being respectful and all but no need for this 'sir' thing, I like 'dad' more"

Stiles turned his head so fast to the man chalking in his own saliva in the process and coughing hard , pain exploded in his chest ,making him dizzy for a moment, he hissed in pain,  
" hey , hey take it easy. .are you okay? "  
A big hand pat his back gently and he fought for not to lean into the warmth of it,

" Dad? ! " He finally maneged, mostly talking to himself, what the heck was going on?! 

" Yes , son ? I am right here. .you will be okay. .just try to breath" the man answered as if Stiles shocked questioning was directed to him.. 

Stiles tried his best to breath though , he didn't want to pass out in the middle of this insane nightmare whatever it was , so when finally the wheezing got slightly better ,he looked to the back side mirror just to make sure that he still was the same person and didn't swap bodies with someone else like what happens in movies. To his relief , the same pale face looked back at him even if he was paler and more bruised than usual, it was still clearly him.

" you think I am your son?"

The man sighed again,  
" "think?!" He said in annoyed tone , " God..I am not up to this kid , try and have some rest till we arrive "

Stiles swallowed , okay, new theory, this man was a mentally disturbed psychopath that kidnapped him because he believes that he was his dad ..

Great. .just fan-freakin-tastic. .

" I am just little confused. .maybe it is this flu or something. .just ..please tell me. .am I your son?"

" of course you are"

" my name is Julian McCartney? "

" Yes! Duh.. "

"o-okay, where do we live ..d-dad?"

Scorpio sighed, his patience turning thin,  
" we have always lived in Santa Ana , this is where you were born and this is where you go to school , all your friends are there "

" then why we are not there now?"

" cause. ." Scorpio frowned,  
" we wanted a break, son"

" a break? From what? Why would we need a break ?"

Scorpio sighed,  
" you should go to sleep now son ..I am not in the mood for this now"

" but I ...I need to know..why are we running away? "

" this is nothing that you need to worry about"

" How can't I ? What are we running away from. ..dad?"  
Scorpio ignored him and kept his eyes on the road and Stiles wondered if he was going to get anything useful from him.  
It was another hour or so when Stiles felt the fever crawling back in to his bones , a painful shiver ran through his body and he curled on himself,  
" what is it son? Every thing alright? " 

" I ..am cold "  
A blanket appeared out of nowhere and dropped over his shivering form. Stiles snuggled into it's warmth ,  
" it is warm " he whispered to himself, enjoying the cosy cover.

" your mom had one just like this ..don't you remember ?"

Stiles frowned before he said smoothly,  
"I think...but, where is she?..mom?"

A deep sadness casted over the the steely features , making Stiles wonder if he hit a nerve.

" where is mom?" He repeated 

" you know she is gone Julian. .I am sorry kiddo "

Stiles shook his head lightly, that was a familiar disappointment, after all his own mom was gone too..  
" I don't remember her...why don't I remember her ?"

Scorpio looked at him with genuine sadness in his eyes,  
" I am so sorry kid. .I wish she was here"

" what happened to her. .how did she ..go?"  
Scorpio didn't answer that...

" do you have a picture of her..I want to see her"  
No answer to that, too..

Stiles gave up and moved back in the chair , tightening the blanket around himself and closing his eyes before Scorpio's hand where suddenly near his ,  
" here" he said , and Stiles opened his eyes to the sight of a folded picture in the man's hand. He took it and unfolded it curiously,  
Three smiling faces looked back at him,  
A blond woman in her late twenties .She had a light green eyes and a warm smile with dimples and laugh lines wrinkling up the skin near her lips .. she had her arms around a little boy ,8 or 9 year old with a mop of dark hair on his head and wide hazel eyes and the same dazzling dimples, he had a missing tooth in the upper row of his teeth but it didn't seem to bother him, he was smiling from ear to ear and making Stiles smile ,too , the little boy looked kinda like Scott , he bet they would've been friends if they met.  
The last person in the photo was a man with a dark hair and a toothy grin standing to the other side of the boy , he looked little familiar yet so much different. He looked younger and softer and actually. ..normal. .  
This was a picture of normal happy family,  
What the hell had happened to that?!

So ,When Stiles shivered this time, it wasn't because of the fever, it was the shock of seeing someone like this man in the picture turns in to ..this. .

A kidnapper..a killer ..  
Stiles blinked,  
How?  
" how?" He verbalised it..  
" does someone hurt her?"  
Scorpio ignored him. .  
" someone did hurt her, right? And..This is ..Julian? Is he..?...is he dead too?!"

There was A sharp glare from the man when he snatched the photo from him and it was all the answer that Sttiles needed,  
" this is why you act like this ,right? Some one had hurt your family and you are too angry that all you can think about is revenge, right? " 

No answer. .  
" is it that man you mentioned before. .. The one who is after us? "  
That got him an eye roll, so no not the man who was hounding them..

" so who is chasing us? Why are we running away from him?"

" I told you to not worry about it.."

" is he your boss? The man who made you kidnap me? "

" Stop it. .now"

" he is , what is he?" He is a hunter? you are a hunter?"

" sleep "

Stiles patience was getting thin , the man was trying to make him shut up but he knew that this was his opening. .maybe the only one he would ever have if he wanted to see his dad and freinds again,  
" " I am sorry. .but you are not my dad" He shouted, not caring about the consequences,  
" shhh shhhhhhhh you are still sick. .you are just confused. .you will get better. .every thing will be better "  
Scorpio was repeating, more to himself than to the boy next to him

" no no.. you are the confused one.. I am really sorry.. I am.. but I am not Julian "

Something snapped in Scorpio's eyes and his fingers flexed nervously, annoyance bubbling behind his eyes 

" Of course you are!!"

Stiles breathes were short and loud but before he even thought , he was challenging the killer in front of him , more desperate than scared,  
" no I am not. .my name is Stiles Stilinski and I believe you know that, you kidnapped me"  
Scorpio swerved the track smoothly to the side of the abondened road, there was no other cars passing for the last hour or though. One look to the angry face and Stiles thought the man was few seconds from killing him. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't open so he just curled away as far as he could..

The assassin advanced to corner him with his heavy built body,  
" I did not kidnap you ! That rediculous! You are my son"

The boy gulped, fighting the tears,  
"No I am not! ! And for god's sake snip out of whatever mental break you are having, your son is dead!"  
Scorpio was so close now, his breaths casting a warm trace on Stiles neck and his hands pulling the collar of his shirt,  
" How dare you say that !"

Stiles wished he can push the man and fly away but deep down he knew he won't stand a tiny chance if this man decided to hit him ..He needed to talk ..whatever this sick situation was , he needed to talk, 

" be.. because it is the God damn truth ! Your son and your wife are both dead !"

" shut up ! Shut the hell up"  
" you are Julian, you hear me !"

Scorpio pushed him hard ,making his stomach cringes with nausea from the pain of shifting ribs,  
" no .."  
Stiles winced,

" Yes ..you don't have another choice, if I don't have my son no one else will have you"  
The man in front of him had blank eyes like he was not even seeing him,  
" please.." Stiles begged between tears , pain and fear which collided togather in his chest  
" please stop. .you are hurting me. ."  
He cried pathetically  
" you are sick..baby boy you are real sick and you don't know what is it right for you now.."  
" let me go..please. ."  
" shhhhhhhh. .Daddy is here kiddo, I will take care of you "  
" I will take a very good care of you "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter on Friday


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter :)  
> Enjoy ..

Chapter four

" Why d-do you do this? " 

" what? taking care of my son ? Kiddo what kind of father am I if I didn't make sure you will be alright? "

When Stiles woke up, he was restrained again .Both his wrists and ankles were secured to the wooden ligs of kitchen chair.

His head was spinning with pain and fuzziness . His fever was still there and the familiar sensation that he had been drugged was making everything blur at the edges. The man in front of him was getting in and out of his focus,  
" you k-know the truth... this is wrong ..so wrong ..just p- please let me... go"

" oh kiddo, you are hallucinating again..you need to go back to sleep"

" no ..no ! Let go of me..... you crazy psychopath! ! ...Let m- me go "

" shhhhhhhh. .sleep now"

......................

" they are coming aren't they ? Who ever you used to work for? They found you?"

" we have to move know! The car is few miles from here"  
Scorpio was working the wires off now but Stiles couldn't make his limps cooperate ,no matter how hard he tried ,

" the damn sedative you gave me or whatever this is , still didn't ware off , I can't feel my legs" 

" it is okay, I am carrying you "

" where ?! Few miles to the car? These men probably found it by now anyway "

" okay, Julian, damn it , I'll freakin carry you and run in to the opposite direction !"

" we won't make it that far, you know that , they will catch us before we can even try and hide"

" we don't have a choice, if stupid Stilinski just ignored Ramero's business and turned a blind eye ,this whole thing wouldn't happen"

Stiles gaped...  
" what business? "

"the damn drug deal!"

Oh..

So, This is all some police related issue.. Some criminal who wanted his dad to do something and not a crazy werewolf or mad hunter that wanted to blackmail the pack .. no supernatural mojo, just pure humen greed..  
He was not expecting that !

" ..please. .just call my dad , police will be able to make it on time to help us "

 

" Julian. ."

" please !! listen. .I know you care about me..you don't want to see me get hurt right? You don't want Ramero to kill me, do you? "  
Stiles pleaded ...

" Okay. ."

" Okay? !"

" yeah. ..If this is going to end..We will die together here ..I will protect you till my last breath. .but if it has to happen then I wouldn't even think in a better closure "

" what! What the hell does that mean?"

He panicked and tried to run! Walk! Stand up! Anything for God's sake! But his limps weren't cooperating to the slightest bit,

" I know you are scared son , I mean I know I am scared , but your mom, she will be waiting for us on the other side , she won't let anything bad happen to us"

" no..no!"

 

" Don't worry. .it is only going to hurt for a second then every thing will be better "  
The man in front of him wasn't listening anymore , he took a small box out of his boot and extracted two small needles from them. If Stiles wasn't looking at him with all his senses he could've missed the small thin items. Scorpio was holding one of them smothly between his index and middle fingers before he put it on top of some sort of an injector ,

" what? ! What are you doing? !"

" I won't let Ramero hurt you baby I will take care of it. .I promise "  
He held the injector near Stiles neck just behind his right ear,  
" please stop ! Dad ..dad stop!"

" Oh Julian. ."

" please don't hurt me " came between wheezy sobs , he was going to die..oh god !

" I am doing that for you son , so the bad guys won't hurt you ...come on, close your eyes, mom will be there the next time you open them"

Stiles sobbed loudly,  
" she wouldn't like it..mom ..she will be so mad that you didn't even try to save me"

Scorpio shook his head frentically ,  
" but I tried..I did..it is just too late now"

 

" not hard enough! she will hate you for doing that to me..for hurting me. . She will never forgive you "

" no ! she will understand. .she will understand! !"

" no she won't! " Stiles whimpered  
"What kind of father kills his child? ! Please. .deep dawn you know this is so wrong ..please "

" I am sorry. ." His hands went rigid and his fingers hovered around the top of the injector. Stiles felt the slight tremble in his kidnapper's hand travel all the way to his own body. He broke into a cold sweat, anticipating the burn of the needle breaking his skin ..  
He was going to die..He would never see his dad and his friends again. .

" wait !! Please. . Real me, real Julian will be there with mom , you know that..please you don't need me"

" but what if he is not ?! What if both of them moved on and left me?! At least this way I would still have you"

"But why would they do that?! They won't leave you! ! "

" but.. .I am not the same man they knew ..I changed ..and l am just so tired. .I want to let go.. but I don't want to be alone "

" maybe. .." Stiles sniffed,  
"but what if you can do something to make it up for them so they don't leave you alone..maybe this is your chance ..maybe this can correct things again "

There was a momentary silence, Stiles kept waiting for anything to happen, for the man to get bored of his lame attempt to buy himself extra time by using such bad tricks. It can easily happen since he was dealing with unstable man who could never be predicted, and they both knew they didn't have long time before Ramero and his men came for them. But a minute or so went in total silence, the hand on his neck didn't press the injector but it didn't leave it, too and Stiles hated the way this was making his Panic escalate , every second felt like a life time till the man finally spoke in a thick voice, 

" you think one thing can erase long years of killing innocents?!"

Stiles closed his eyes, it was like the kidnapper was swinging between two realities, shifting between them whenever he felt like, one moment he saw Julian and the next he saw Stiles ,  
" No, Idont " Stiles said honestly, slowly fighting the trembling in his voice ,  
"But adding another one to the list certainly won't make it better"  
He bit his lip and went on,  
" my mom died too when I was little, and.. I know I changed a lot since then, I mean...I did a bunch of things that I am not proud of and a bunch of others that I will pay anything for a chance to undo them ..but ..that doesn't mean I will ever stop hoping for my mom to be there for me when my time comes, because I know that she knew the truth..The fact that I didn't mean to ever break her heart.. she knows ..I am only a human being , right? and I know that she really loves me ,so I pray it is enough for her to forgive me "  
He wished when this man finally decide to end this, that he was going to see his mom again, that was something that he would never lie about, 

" you miss her?" Scorpio whispered,  
" your mom, you miss her"

" more than anything ..Sometimes I dream of her voice and her touch and I think to myself that I should do something to see her again "  
He shook his head lightly ,  
"But it won't be fair to give up and do this to my dad , even if giving up is so much easier to do ... you do know what is it like to lose your child, I don't want my dad to go through this again after my mom, so please.. I beg you.. don't make my father go through this."

Scorpio hand withdrew the injector in one soft movement before he placed it neatly on the table next to him,  
" it wasn't fair that I lost my wife and my son too you know?"  
He spoke slowly, like a small child trying to find a cause of being denied his fevorete toy,  
" Why it happened to me? It was not fair! "

" No ,it was not. .it is not..and I am so sorry for whatever happened to them ,but this is why you understand ,why you should let me go...If you ever loved your son like you say you do ,you will have some decency to spare another father the torture of losing his kid..please "

"Then.. what about my revenge? !"

" Listen, I won't stand here and pretend that I understand what you feel , I don’t, okay? But I know how losing someone you love without any explanation is sorrowful and painful and so so unfair. Still , I am sure that my mom. .she will never like it for me to waste my life in mourning her or letting my revenge to her death poison my soul..I think your family would want that too..it is enough man ..and if this is it..your last day on earth then make it counts, do. the. right.thing "

Scorpio was hunched on himself , appearing nothing of the iron man from earlier , then he started crying, ugly sobs broke freely. Stiles didn't know if he should be scared or feel sympathy for the mesrible man in front of him.  
This man kidnapped him, tortured him, humiliated him, he was about to kill him one minute ago but for some reason Stiles wanted nothing more than to comfort him right now, to tell him to stop feeling guilty and heartbroken all the time..  
He wonderded if he was losing his own mind too or was it a serious case of Stockholm Syndrome now?  
" it is alright " he said assuring. .

" will you ever forgive me. .Stiles? "  
Scorpio wondered, 

" It is no like I am perfect... .so who am I to deny you the right to be forgiven when you try to correct your mistakes? " Stiles said gently , meaning every word ,  
" but ...just ...Please..do the right thing " 

A small buzzing sound filled the air all of a sudden, Scorpio took his cell phone out of his pocket,  
" they found the car..they will be here soon..Just. .take this"  
He placed the phone in Stiles hand,  
"call your dad ...make him harry up. .I don't know how much time I can delay them"

........................

"His name was Jerry McCartney, 52 year old" Sheriff John Stilinski said as he sat on the arm chair , facing his son who was sitting on the couch in front of the now turned off TV ,  
"he used to be a bank accountant, in April 4, 2004 he came home to find his wife and his 9 year old son both slaughtered ,apparently it was meant to be a simple house robbery but the wife and the son showed up unexpectedly..The kid was sick and the school called in for his mom to come and pick him"  
Stiles frowned, The sheriff looked at him worryingly for a second ,  
" are you alright? "

" yeah, yeah. .please carry on "

The Sheriff glanced at him for extra moment then went back to the file in his hand  
"there were invastigations for almost two years but they didn't find anything..It was random crime that a random family was just unfortunate enough to get caught in the middle of it .After the file was closed, however, McCartney disappeared.he had no other family members and he cut connections with all the family friends.. everyone thought he travelled somewhere away from what happened , which to be expected honestly , however, no one in a million year would've thought that he will lose his mind and become an assassin "

" poor man " Stiles shruged. .

" Son ..This man killed more than 50 innocent people, he kidnapped you and tortured you Stiles, I am not a heartless man but I find it hard to sympathies with him , what he did was criminal, nothing ever give any one the right to do this"

" he wasn't thinking dad..nither feeling. .he was fuelled by pain and anger, he was ill..mentally ill "

" you think losing his loved ones gives him the right to take the life of other people's loved ones? ! He might just created more monsters like himself ..We don't live in the jungles, there is a reason for police and crime units"

Yes ..but pain can be blinding. .pain makes people irrational. .

" I didn't say that dad...it was wrong, all what he did was wrong, god, I hate him for what he did to me ,but I am only saying I can see behind his act...and no dad ..don't look at me like I was brainwashed or have some kind of Stockholm Syndrome, it is just... every one will read his file or hear his story and then straight away hate him instead of putting themselves in his shoe for a second .why don't get angry with the justice system on equal bases, I mean , if they did their job and brought him justice he would've never sought his revenge with bare hands.. and his so called friends, I would of assume he didn't just pick up and leave so, why didn't anyone notice that he was NOT fine!! injustice makes monsters ,dad , and yeah. .Most people won't see that but this man needed only one person to help him and to believe that he wasn't all bad , just lonely ..I mean he died protecting me , so I can't not feel bad for him ,it is the least that I can do"

John sighed then moved to sit next to his son on the coach , close enough to feel his body heat without touching him,  
" Stiles, son ...maybe you need to talk to someone. .you have been through a lot"

Stiles looked betrayed ,  
" I don't need a freakin shrink ! Why is it hard to believe that I forgive him? I made mistakes before. .you forgave me dad , don't you? I was possessed and i hurt innocent people, still you said you forgave me!"

John sighed ,

"No Son ..it is not the same..you are not a criminal..you didn't hurt anyone on purpose. . .listen, Everyone has his own life tragedies Stiles. I know what grief can do but nothing can ever rationalise this ..and I don't want you to be dragged into some dark place in your mind because you are so stubborn to talk about it. .I just want what is best for you, son "

Stiles looked at him angrily,  
"You judge him ! you judge me ! you assume you have the right to label people now dad? You think I am weak and my mind is so fragile or maybe already broken because I say that I feel bad for a man who lost his way because of his pain!! Now, why don't you tell me dad , Is being self destructive is not as bad? Drinking your self to bed every day is totally accepted? "

" I didn't say that, Stiles ,I don't think you are weak or broken, I just want you to be okay , you need to understand that there are coping mechanisms that people use to deal with bad things ,and yeah.. I am not proud of drinking but at least it doesn’t involve hurting others"

 

" you think that ! Not even your 10 year old kid who happened to just lose his mom and feel scared out of his mind that he had freakin nightmeres about losing his dad too "

" Stiles. ." John flinched , both hurt and guilt shined in his eyes. Stiles felt like a jerk for bringing that right now. .  
He knew his dad was right and this wasn't about them , he knew he just wanted to help him , not to let him fell a prey for his own dark thoughts or internalised struggleso , but for some reason he couldn't not feel responsible for the death of that man in the most irrational, twisted way. The truth is; He was used to blame himself when things gone bad .It started when his mom got sick then died and since then it was just the same for him: he should've done something , or at least he should've defend the man who took care of him and saved his life, even if it was his fault that he was kidnapped and hurt from the start. That , he thought doesn't mean he is psychologically disturbed, he just simply understood that people are not angels, we all make mistakes and we all crave forgiveness, and Jerry McCartney proved to be just a human like everyone else, so Stiles would be a hypocrite if he thought he was better than to offer him the simple act of forgiveness after he died for him. And maybe his dad won't understand, but he won't change his mind or stop doing what he think was right. This wasn't something thar he needed to prove to a shrink. It was a decision that everyone around him should respect.

"I am sorry dad..that was a low hit..it is just all I want you is to understand that he was in pain, too..We were lucky enough to have each other and to have friends to keep us grounded. .but he didn't. .so is it too bad to feel sorry for him?"

 

" it is too bad that any of this happened"

" it is ...but please trust me on this. .plus he is dead , I am fine ! I am home sound and safe so just let it go"

" I am only worried about you Stiles. .it was all my fault that you got dragged into this. .I am so sorry you got hurt because of my work"

Stiles smirked and moved closer to his dad,  
"It was not your fault dad ..come on!! It is one of the perks of being a cop's kid, ha?"

John circled his arm around Stiles shoulders, and the boy snuggled into his warm uniform cladded chest,  
"Still you weren't supposed to ever get involved , I am so sorry ... Ramero and his men will rot in jail ... I will make sure they won't see sunlight for a very long time "

" good to know that .. I won't expect any less ..See, I know you got my back dad ,and God forbid something bad happen to me again ,but if it did, I know you won't ever leave me behind .. "

 

" Never ever kiddo ,you hear me? but don't you dare do it again or God help me..I may just place an anklet on you to keep you under my eyes"

Stiles laughed in amusement,  
" you are not turning in to some sort of a helicopter parent now dad, are you?"

" I am running out of choices here" 

They broke their side hug with a smile on their lips,  
"So, what do you say we order in some food, what do you feel like ?" 

" Oh god.. curly fries !! "


End file.
